victoria en de farao
by arysja
Summary: een tijdje stop gezet. victoria en de farao een leuk verhaal al zeg ik het zelf.weet niet wat jullie er van vinden moet je zelf maar lezen. het is wel de moeite waard.
1. karakters

Karakters Victoria en de farao

Victoria: Victoria is een egyptisch meisje. Op jonge leeftijd ontmoet ze Yami. Ze trouwt met Yami als ze 13 jaar is. Verder is ze een aardig, lief meisje. Ze gedraagt zich alsof ze breekbaar is maar dat verandert in de tijd dat ze rond gaat,  
trekken door de woestijn op zoek naar yami. Ze word een vechtmachine en heeft geen medelijde met mensen en ziet ze als,  
een bijzaak of eten. Ook in die tijd eet ze alles wat ze tegen komt en trekt verder. Ze kan door niets of niemand gestopt worden. Als ze opgesloten zit leeft ze van een mens en andere kleine dieren. Dat stopt allemaal als ze marik ziet, dan vervalt ze weer tot het breekbare gedrag voor een tijdje. Maar de vechtlust blijft altijd in haar hart bestaan. Ze lijkt gelukkig het hele verhaal door maar dat is niet zo, ze is alleen echt gelukkig als Yami erbij is. haar broers zijn: Seto en Mokuba

Yami(spreekt uit als jaami): Yami is een egyptische jongen. Hij ontmoet Victoria op jonge leeftijd. Ook dan is hij de toekomstige farao. Waarner hij 14 is word hij farao en trouwt hij met Victoria. Hij verdwijnt voor 5000 jaar na een gevecht met Seto die hij wel had gewonnen. na die jaren duikt hij op bij Yugi die Yami's millenium puzzel in elkaar zette. Hij heeft als bijnaam van mijn vrienden de demente farao gekregen.

Yugi: Yugi vind de millenium puzzel van Yami op de zolder van zijn opa en zet hem in elkaar.  
Als hij de puzzel inelkaar gezet heeft verandert hij in Yami en schept een band met hem. Yugi met zijn vrienden: Tristan, Joey en Tea samen helpen Yami om zijn geheugen terug te krijgen samen met zijn krachten.  
Yugi kan niet meer zonder Yami.

Marik: Marik is een tombebewaarder. Hij waakt van af zijn geboorte met zijn ouders over de millenium staf en ketting. Hij krijgt een bepaald inscriptie in zijn rug getatoeerd op zijn 12de jaar. Hij wil niet op de farao's terugkeer wachten en pakt de millenium staf. Hij vermoord zijn vader en gaat weg.  
Als hij 16 is vind hij Victoria en verzorgt hij haar. Hij en de rhare hunters hebben geheime zaakjes te regelen zoals de wereld overnemen. Toen hij de inscriptie op zijn rug kreeg had hij een slechte Marik gemaakt genaamd Malik. Ze kunnen alleen in toom gehouden worden door Orion.

Malik: Malik of ookwel Yami Marik wil de werled veroveren en zoekt daarvoor de 3 egyptische godkaarten. 1 kan hij niet krijgen want zijn zus Isthar heeft die kaart. 2 ervan heeft hij er al maar 1 verliest een mindslave van hem in een duel aan Yami. Hij doet zich voor bij Yami's vrienden als de onschuldige, aardige Naomi als Bakura en Malik hun plannetje uitvoeren.

Orion: Orion is de beste vriend van Marik en steunt hem altijd. Hij is ook het adoptie kind van Marik's ouders. Hij is de enige die Marik en Malik in toom kan houden. Maar dat lukt hem niet echt als hij bewusteloos is door een kopie van de epyptische godkaart van Malik.

rhare hunters: Ze zijn het slaafje van Malik/Marik.

Joey: Joey is een vriend van Yugi die hij eerst altijd peste. Hij doet mee aan het batle toernooi voor zijn blinde zusje serenatie, om haar operatie te betalen. Door marik ward hij gebruikt als marik de puzzel wil winnen.

tristan: Tristan is een aardige jongen. hij is een loyale vriend en is verliefd op serenatie.

Tea: Tea is een aardig meisje en is stapel op Yami.ze heeft vaak een kort rokje maar soms ook een kort broekje.

Serenatie: Door een ongeluk is ze blind geworden en ze gelooft in Joey haar broer.

Duke: Duke is ook verliefd op Serenatie. hij helpt de vrienden uit verschillende situaties

Seto: in het verleden(ookwel egypte) is hij de broer van victoria en van mokuba. het verleden blijft hem achtervolgen.  
maar hij wil het niet geloven. hij zorgt dat een of andere mr. kaiba hem en mokuba adopteerd. maar heeft daar later spijt van.  
want, hij moet alleen maar leren en piano spelen zodat hij kaiba's zaak overneemt. hij is heel zelfverzekerd van zijn zicht op het leven.

mokuba: hij is in het verleden het broertje van victoria en seto. in het heden is hij nog steeds het broertje van seto. ook vindt hij dat victoria ook daar zijn zus is.

bakura: bakura is homo en hangt rond bij yugi en de gangbang. ook heeft hij de milenium geda

yami bakura: deze zit in de geda. hij wil via alle millenium items de macht over de wereld krijgen.

dit waren mijn karakers uit het verhaal. 


	2. Chapter 1 de millenium puzzel

hoofdstuk 1 de millenium puzzel

NEE seto NIET MIJN MAN!!! schreeuwde een meisje van veertien door de kamer zusje je moet je er buiten houden. jij hebt ons verlaten omdat het zogenaamt je plicht was om met de farao te trouwen. zei seto kalm HET WAS MIJN PLICHT NIET IK HEB ERVOOR GEKOZEN DAT WEET JE BEST!!! JIJ WOU ME NIET MEER KENNEN OMDAT IK MET YAMI GING TROUWEN!!! SCHREEUWDE VICTORIA(HET MEISJE VAN VEERTIEN) TEGEN seto(HAAR BROER)  
o denk jij er zo over??? nou weet je hoe ik erover denk??? vroeg seto ja eigenlijk wel. zei victoria toen begon het gevecht tussen de broer en de man van victoria.  
alle bedienden keken heel angstig en victoria schreewde het uit als een van de twee jongens geraakt werd.  
ze wist niet wie zou winnen of verliezen.  
ze wist alleen dat dit gevecht snel afgelopen moest zijn en dat ze aan de ene kant wel en aan de andere kant niet blij zou zijn.  
dat had je als het twee geliefden van je zijn. uiteindelijk had Yami gewonnen.  
seto werd zo boos dat victoria zijn krachten in een steen stopte en dit zinnetje zei: deze kracht word gebonden in deze steen totdat hij de steen word vernietigt door de millenium ketting. de steen zal eeuwig aan mijn nek hangen behalve als ik hem aanraak.  
de steen bleef voor de nek van victoria hangen zonder zelfs een touwtje.  
toen zei Yami: dit zal vaker voorkomen. ik wil dat niet.  
toen klonk er een knal. de millenium puzzel van de farao Yami lag op de grond, maar yami was nergens te bekennen.  
victoria zijn vrouw rende naar de plek waar hij had gestaan en storte neer op haar knieen. ze schreeuwde: NEE!  
mokuba rende naar haar toe om haar te troosten. seto liep ook langzaam op haar af. toen hij bij der was duwde ze hem weg.  
ze liep naar de muur en schreef er wat op in een taal die zij met 1 van haar bedienden kon schrijven, spreken en lezen.  
dit schreef ze: al erkt dei thein imn hret erkt wek tarh leuden.erkt reft koil gerhent tra dersest erkt jer dit is de vertaling: alleen een ware farao kan hier een eeuwig leven leiden. een ander zal sterven na precies een jaar.  
mokuba en seto keken haar verbaasd aan en vervolgens naar de tekst.  
jullie kunen dit niet lezen. maar ik zal het ook niet zeggen net zoals de enige die het wel kan lezen.  
zo kunnen jullie de vrouw van de farao herkennen. ze heeft nu geen krachten meer netals jij seto.  
NEE!!! dat kan je niet maken zus. zei mokuba o moet ik die van jou ook op sluiten als je die al hebt? vroeg victoria, o nee die heb je niet. alleen de twee oudste hebben ze van een gezin met de krachten erin. 


	3. Chapter 2 het vertrek

hoofdstuk 2 het vertrek

het was stil in het kasteel. victoria leunde uit een venster en dacht het is nu al weer een jaar geleden. ze beloot verder te gaan met haar plan. ze liep naar de stoel van Yami en ging erachter zitten. toen trok ze twee stekkers uitelkaar.  
de fonteinen hielden op met spuiten. toen riep victoria kytla bij haar en sprak tegen haar: zorg goed voor het kasteel.  
dan zorg ik voor voedsel dat nooit opraakt. niemand kan in of uit het kasteel straks. na 5000 jaar moet er een nieuwe farao opgesteld worden. behalve als ik of Yami terugkeer.  
ik keer terug met Yami of hij moet er al zijn. alleen binnen de 5000 jaar kan ik erin met de sleutel daarna veranderd het slot.  
dan past deze sleutel erop. ik geef hem jou in vertrouwen. zorg voor de stand van het gebouw en de grond dat ik of Yami hem zo terug vind. ik zorg dat de millenium items goed opgeborgen worden. vaarwel en ze liep weg. de poort uit. toen draaide ze zich om en sloot de poort zorgvulldig af. er kwamen allemaal mensen om heen staan.  
victoria fluisterde: niemand komt erin, eruit, eronder of erboven je kan niet klimmen, niet tussen het hek door. na precies 5000 jaar kan de nieuwe farao erin en word deze bescherming opgeheven of het gebeurd nadat ik de sleutel omdraai in het slot.  
en ze liep verder naar de buurt waar de arme in leven. ze bleef voor een huis stil staan en liep het weggetje er heen op.  
toen ze bij het huis was klopte ze aan. toen ze binnen was kreeg ze thee en vroeg aan haar zus of ze wat voor haar konden doen.  
zij antwoorde: waarmee kunnen we u dienen?  
mijn hart is gebroken en wil weg uit egypte maar dan kan ik deze millenium items niet meenemen. dus wil ik dat jij met je man onder de grond gaan zitten. ergens waar niemand zal zoeken. daar moeten jullie je helemaal van de buitenwereld afschreiden en jullie kinderen ook opvoeden als graftombe bewakers. zei victoria heel plechtig maar triest alsof ze het liever niet wou.  
is goed mevrouw. zei tiron zullen we doen waar is die afgelegen plek ondergrond mevrouw? zei lilyn (victoria's zus en tiron's vrouw)  
sta over 3 uur klaar buiten dan zal ik jullie er heen leiden moet nu alleen nog wat doen. zei victoria is goed dan zien we u over 3 uur weer. zei tiron

bij huize yugi (jaha yugi hij had toen ook al zo'n gek haar)

yugi ik ben het victoria laat me binnen je moet wat voor me doen. fluisterde victoria nadat ze geklopt had op de deur zo van:  
klop-klop-klop-klop-pauze-klop-klop-klop-korte klop-lange klop-pauze-klop-lange pauze-klopklop.  
ja wat is er mens. zei yugi senior ik wil wat aan yugi junior vragen. zei victoria verbitterd hij is er niet. zei yugi senior weer kort OPA WIE IS DAT? schreeuwde yugi junior van boven NIEMAND. schreeuwde yugi senior terug naar boven.  
yugi ik ben het. zei victoria wat luider dan normaal.  
oke kom maar naar boven. zei yugi junior victoria grijnsde heel gemeen naar senior en liep langs hem heen naar boven.  
ze dacht: o wat een hekel heb ik toch aan die oude man en gelukkig hij ook aan mij.  
hij dacht: o wat een hekel heb ik toch aan dat jonge wijf en gelukkig zij ook aan mij.

in de kamer van yugi junior

haayyyy yugi hoe gaat het??? vroeg victoria ''goed met jou'  
ja goed, kan je wat voor me doen??? zei victoria ''en dat is??? ik dacht al wat brengt jou naar dit krot'  
ik ga weg uit egypte(tenminste dat dacht ze want, opa yugi hoorde dat gna gna) kan jij hier op letten en het de hele tijd doorgeven van vader op zoon. maar dan wel op zijn zestiende verjaardag. maar als die zoon er dan niet is op zijn zoons zestiende verjaardag. maar je mag er niemand wat over vertellen. oke??? fluisterde victoria ja natuurlijk maar mag ik er echt niemand over vertellen??? vroeg yugi ''nee want, wie hem inelkaar zet krijgt contact met de farao Yami'  
is goed verder nog wat??? vroeg yugi vertel niemand waar ik heen ga en kom niet achter me aan oke. zei victoria is goed maar waarneer ga je dan??? vroeg yugi ''over 2 uur ongeveer'  
ke doei hoop dat ik je nog een keer zie. zei yugi '' blijf hier maar ik vind de deur wel zelf zo blind ben ik ook weer niet hoor'  
zei victoria toen yugi wou opstaan. ''ik dacht al waarneer gaat dat zeggen'  
net dus. mare ik ga doei. zei victoria en ze liep het huis uit nagekeken vanuit de ene kamer door junior,  
en uit de huiskamer door senior

weer terug bij lilyn

we zijn klaar mevrouw. zei lilyn noem me geen mevrouw dat ben ik niet meer ben gewoon je zus. hoe gaat het eigelijk met seto en mokuba??? vroeg victoria ach goed ze zijn uit egypte vertrokken naar een of andere vere stad. zei tiron o oke jammer. zei victoria teleurgesteld, maar kom mee niemand kan ons zien is goed. zeiden tiron en lilyn

bij een ruine ergens ver in de woestijn

victoria liep naar iets wat op een schuilkelderdeur zoals de halve grond in de ruine maar met een kruis van bloed.  
nu pas viel lilyn het liteken op de arm van haar zus op. victoria zei voeg je bloed aan het kruis toe en je zult de ingang altijd terug vinden en niet zoals de andere het kruis niet zien.  
dus voegden tiron en lilyn hun bloed bij het kruis van victoria's bloed toe en victoria ging ze voor naar beneden.  
daar lag alles al klaar voor het intrek van de man en de zwangere vrouw(jaha lilyn is zwanger.  
nouw daar staan inscripties op. lees het en voer het uit als traditie van deze familie. zei victoria nog triester worden doei zei tiron en lilyn zei: veel succes met je reis he.  
ja bedankt. zei victoria, blijf op de farao wachten of op mij oke.  
en ze liep weg.

weer het einde van een hoofdstuk het volgende komt zo snel mogelijk 


	4. Chapter 3 de opsluiting

hoofdstuk 3 de opsluiting

het was nog geen maand nadat victoia uit het kasteel was vertrokken en het zwervers bestaan had geacepteerd.  
ze had deze maand geen levend mens gezien en het was dus lekker rustig todat ze een man die ochtend tegen kwam.  
ze herkende hem vaag maar was iedereen al een beetje vergeten behalve Yami maar die was niet meer.  
de man kwam naar haar toe lopen en vroeg waar het dorp Isitua was. victoria zakte in en zei stamelend dat ze hier al een maand zwervde en dus niet wist welke richting het was. de man knielde en vroeg of hij haar kende. zij zei dat ze het niet wist en het zelf ook wou weten. dus vroeg ze heb je Yami gekend??? en hij zei ja ik was zijn vader jammer dat hij dood is.  
jij zijn vader maar die is dood. hoe kan dat??? nouw ik wou geen farao meer zijn dus heb mijn dood in scene gezet.  
nou je hebt mijn man pijn gedaan. ''o ben jij victoria???'' ja nouw en???'' ''o ik kwam juist voor jou om te vragen of je me wou vergeven wat ik bij je man heb gedaan.'' '' o bij deze dan'' en stak haar mes tussen de ribben van de oude man.  
hij viel dat neer. victoria zei: nu is het je vergeven. en maakte een vuurtje en sneed de ouwde man in stukken en at er dagen lang met smaak van. toen na een week kwammen er vier mannen langs en toen ze haar zagen liepen ze recht op haar af, deden een zak open en toen ze bij haar waren stond victoria op en gooiden twee van de mannen de zak over haar heen en knopte het vast, victoria gilde hellemaal maar liet zich na een tijdje slap vallen, dan maar ontvoerd worden.  
de mannen zaggen de tatoo's niet die ze had en namen haar mee naar een grot. daar gingen ze in en liepen een trap af.  
eentje zei leg haar daar maar neer en ze wist gelijk dat het yugi senior was. de zak werd van haar hoofd gerukt en ze zag dat het nu vijf mannen waren yugi senior, zijn mafia vriendje diavol, sethre, varx en jackhe(ik had een paar namen nodig daarom zulke domme). o zijn jullie het maar jammer. zei victoria toen hoezo jammer??? vroeg diavol ''o gewoon hoopte op wat knappere mannen'  
nou je weet niet wat we gaan doen met je he??? vroeg varx nee en zou dat me moeten boeie??? vroeg victoia arrogant eh ja we sluiten je op hier... zei varx maar verder kwam hij niet want, victoria onderbrak hem... ik zei dat het mij niet kon schele dus waarom vertel je het dan??? vroeg victoria ja varx de dame die over een jaar dood gaat zegt dat je je kop moet houden. doe het dan ook een keer. zei yugi geamuseerd varx werd rood en de vijf liepen weg. toen hoorde victoria iets ontploffen en het werd donker. ze dacht dat ze de trap wel hadden op geblazen en dat hij geblokkeerd was. ze kreeg in de gaten dat ze daar tot het einde van haar dagen zou moeten zitten(weer heeft ze het fout).

een paar jaar later(zo'n 20 jaar)

victoria zat daar nog steeds in de grot. 20 jaar lang heeft ze geen levend mens gezien. tot dat er ineens een man uit een hoekje kwam kruipen. victoria sprong op en rende naar hem toe.  
ze dacht dat hij net naar binnen was gekomen en hoopte op een uit weg maar nee.  
toen ze bij hem was zag ze gelijk hoe erg hij er aan toe was. zo erg dat hij er wel een jaar of 21 zat terwijl zij er maar 20 jaar had gezeten. ze vroeg zich af waarom hij haar nooit was opgevallen. zijzelf had daar in de grot rondjes gelopen terwijl ze zocht naar een uitgang zocht. hij mompelde wat maar ze verstond hem niet. toen schreewde hij keihard dat ze weg moest gaan want ze mocht hem niet zien sterven. en als hij dood was moest ze hem maar eten om een kans op overleven te hebben.  
zij stemde in en at hem op nadat hij dood was gemaakt(door haar.  
verder gingen de jaren heel langzaam en rustig voor bij.

ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden. vindt je fouten in de spelling mail me dan effe als je wilt.  
deel 4 komt er zo snel mogelijk aan 


	5. Chapter 4 eindelijk vrij

hoofdstuk 4 eindelijk vrij

4997 jaar na de opsluiting van victoria(nog steeds in de grot). Yami's verdwijning was 4998 jaar geleden.

Victoria hoorde een knal door de grot komen. Ze dacht al dat ze het eerder had gehoord maar deze keer was het harder.  
Ze hoorde nu ook stemmen. En wou kijken wat het was alleen ze wankelde en viel neer want ze had haar enkel verzwikt.

Buiten

Ik ga naar binnen. zei een jongen van veertien.  
Is goed meneer, zei een man die er nogal egyptisch uitzag, doe wel voorzichtig Ja ja. mopperde de jongen weer, en ik heet marik weet je nog orion.  
Ja meneer marik, zei odion(die man dus)

Weer terug bij victoria(in de grot)

Toen enterde marik de kamer. Hij zag een meisje van ongeveer zijn leeftijd en liep naar haar toe.  
Wie ben jij??? vroeg marik aan haar. Zij antwoorde: Ik ben victoria. En wie ben jij?  
Ik ben marik. zei marik, hoe ben je hierin gekomen victoria?  
Ik was een tijdje geleden hier gevangen gezet en heb mijn man, zoon en mijn broer niet gezien. Weet jij waar ze zijn?  
Nee victoria ik weet niet eens wie ze zijn. zei marik verbaasd.  
Maar maar... in welke tijd zijn we dan marik??? In mijn tijd kende iedereen mijn man en mijn broer. vroeg victoria zielig Wij zitten nu in het jaar 2007. antwoorde marik toen nog verbaasder KNOOORRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!! hoorde ze door de kamer.  
Heb je honger of zo marik? vroeg victoria toen ze er achter was gekomen waar het geluid vandaan kwam.  
Ja eigenlijk wel. Maar wie zijn je man en broer enzo dan??? zei marik O gewoon twee mannen en een jongentje. zei victoria alsof ze het er niet over wou hebben, kom je me er uit halen?  
Ja natuurlijk hoe oud ben je eigenlijk? vroeg marik Als je belooft niet te schrikken vertel ik je het. zei victoria. Toen marik knikten zei ze dat zei dat ze 5011 jaar was alsof Het heel gewoon was om te zeggen dat je meer als 50 eeuwen oud ben. En jij??? vroeg ze ook Eeuuummmmhhh ik ben 14. zei hij stotterend.  
Zal ik eens wat koken of wat anders voor je doen als je thuis bent. vroeg victoria En marik tilde haar heel romantisch in zijn twee armen en liep voorzichtig naar buiten.  
Een man liep op ze af en vroeg: marik wie is dat?  
Odion dit is victoria. zei marik Hoi victoria. zei odion raar kijkend naar haar Hoi odion. zei victoris zwakjes Moet ik haar over nemen marik??? vroeg odion Nee ik draag haar wel start de auto. ik wil naar mijn kasteel. zei marik Ja marik. zei odion verbaasd over dat hij haar wou dragen

Bij marik's kasteel

Lilan doe haar in bad, knap haar haar wat op, geef haar kleren en doe wat aan haar enkel maar luister wel naar haar. schreeuwde marik Ja meneer wenst u haar daarna te zien??? meester marik, vroeg lilan Nee morgen pas, ja duh zei marik sarcastisch en marik liep weg nadat hij victoria aan lilan had gegeven en zei ik ben in de ontvangstik verwacht een paar mensen.  
Ja meester marik. zei lilan dwee en liep weg met victoria. Ze stopte haar in bad, knipte haar haren, gaf haar een jurk en wou helpen om hem aan te doen want, het was een egyptische jurk en niemand wist tegenwoordig meer hoe je hem aan moest doen maar victoria wou het zelf doen. Lilan hoefte alleen maar haar enkel nog te verbinden en haar naar marik te brengen. Dus victoria deed de jurk aan en hij stond haar geweldig. Toen haar enkel was verzorgt werd ze bij Marik gebracht.

Bij marik in de ontvangstzaal

Wie is het meisje waar je ons over vertelde Marik? vroeg stem 1 Ja Marik je had gezegd dat je een raar meisje had gevonden in die dichte, holle rots. zei stem 2 Ze komt er straks aan mannen. zei Marik Klop klop. Deur ging open. Lilan kwam binnen en zei: Meester hier is victoria.  
Oke breng haar binnen. zei Marik, (tegen de mannen): Dat is het meisje waar ik over sprak. Ze kan er wel slecht uitzien want, dat deed ze al. Dus niet schrikken. Victoria kwam binnen en zei: Hier ben ik Marik Marik's mond viel open want, victoria was beeldschoon en zag er veel beter uit dan hij had gedacht.  
Uiteindelijk zei hij ''kom verder'' en keek naar de mannen. Man 1 vroeg hoe ''kom je in die holle maar hellemaal dichte rots.  
''Nou in mijn tijd was het een open grot met een trap die naar beneden leiden. Ik werd ontvoerd en naar beneden gebracht.  
Ik kreeg niks te eten en bliezen de ingang op zodat het een beetje pikke donker werd en ik niks kon zien. Na een tijdje was ik er wel aan gewend en kon weer volop zien. Ik zocht naar een uitgang maar zag er geen een en voelde trouwens ook niet.  
Na een jaar of 20 zag ik een stervende man hij was me nog niet eerder opgevallen maar zat daar zeker 21 jaar en vroeg aan me of ik hem op wou eten nadat ik hem gedood had dus deed ik wat hij vroeg en at hem op.  
Toen had ik weer genoeg gegeten voor de volgende paar jaar. De jaren door at ik raten en muizen maar ook spinnen en andere beestjes zo als'' (vangt een vlieg en stak die in haar mond, kauwde er 1 keer op en slikte hem door) vliegen enzovoorts.  
de 3 mannen keken haar vies aan en gruwde. En zo leefde ik voor 4997 jaar totdat Marik me bevrijde.  
Man 2: aha dus hoe oud ben je nu?  
Victoria: 5011 net nog maar hoor.  
Wie ben je dan??? vroeg man 1 ''ik ben Victoria vrouw van de farao Yami.'' zei Victoria Marik versteende: dus op haar man heb ik mijn leven moeten wachten nou ja ik deed het zo gezegd voor haar en geef haar de schuld er niet van.

Dit was alweer het einde en ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden.  
Wel vond ik jammer dat het zo lang duurde voor ik het af had.  
Deel 5 komt zo snel mogelijk. 


	6. Chapter 5 de tweede opsluiting

hoofdstuk 5 de tweede opsluiting

Victoria liep door de gang. Het was een vroege ochtend(zo'n 1 uur s'ochtends) en het was doodstil.  
victoria liep en liep. Ze dacht na over haar rol in het kasteel. Ze mocht niets doen maar, ze mocht er ook niet uit. Ze vond Marik wel een vreemd typje. Hij heeft veel geheimzinnige dingen in zijn agenda staan en ze mocht niet weten wat voor een soort dingen waren. Ze mocht er dan ook niet bij zijn(logisch.  
Hij was wel aardig tijdens het eten als ze met zijn tweeen aan de tafel zaten maar anders wilde victoria er ook niet bij zijn als ze al mocht.  
als ze mocht was het eigenlijk een bevel(je kent dat wel als ze iets vragen moet je het doen.  
ze kwam niemand tegen dus liep ze maar naar de keuken en vroeg wat te eten.  
chefkok: ja mevrouw komt eraan.  
mooi, zei victoria terwijl ze dacht ik heet victoria geen mevrouw even later.  
Hier mevrouw wat te eten. en de chefkok zette een heel goed gevuld bord ik heet geen mevrouw. zei Victoria hardop denkend hoe heet U dan mevrouw??? vroeg een andere kok Ik heet Victoria. zei victoria en ze liep weg met het bord.  
nee je kan victoria niet meenemen odion dat weet je. fluitserde marik je had het gezegd marik. zei odion terug ik weet dat ik dat gezegd heb odion maar ik heb haar nog nodig. zei marik ik weet niet maar ik heb een eigen wil en die zegt dat ik niet weg wil als het moet maar wel weg kunnen. en ik weet niet maar waarvoor heb je me nodig marik???? zei victoria uhmm wat doe jij hier victoria??? zei marik ik eet wil je ook wat??? vroeg victoria heel onschuldig neee!!!!!!!!!! schreeuwde marik wat zijn we weer gezellig nouw zie je wel weer. zei victoria en draaide zich om

in haar kamer

Wat een klote hommel is hij toch. schreeuwde victoria en ze trapte tegen haar bed.  
een licht begon op te lichten van victoria haar heup victoria staarde naar haar milenium tatoeage en zei ertegen: Jij begrijpt me tenminste he?  
toen flikkerde het licht twee keer en doofde uit.  
Ja ga jij ook maar weer eens he!!! schreeuwde victoria Nou oke dan ga ik he als je dat zo graag wil. zei marik Nee marik sorry maar zo bedoelde ik het niet ik had het niet tegen jou hoor. zei victoria o oke nouw je hebt waarschijnlijk gehoord wat Orion en ik besproken hadden. zei marik heel kalm en gedeesd ja en ik wil niet met hem mee. zei victoria, zodat je het even weet o oke dan ga je niet en blijf je hier. zai marik, maar ik moet weg. en hij liep de deur uit.  
victoria pakte een kussen en smeet hem tegen de deur. die net open ging en een bediende kreeg hem tegen haar aan,  
en ze viel om samen met een blad thee (dat had marik geregeld, lief is hij he.  
o sorry hoor ik dacht dat de deur dicht was. zei victoria, en hielp haar de thee op ruimen.  
het geeft niet mevrouw het was mijn schuld ik had moeten kloppen. zei die bediende laat me met rust en ik wil niemand hier zien tot het avondeten. zei victoria licht geprikkeld ja mevrouw komt voor elkaar. zei de bediende weer en toen ging ze weg victoria ging op haar bed liggen en begon te huilen.

uurtje later

victoria liep naar de spiegel en zag dat ze er vreselijk uit zag(doe ik ook meestal als ik in de spiegel s'ochtens of s'avonds kijk.  
ze werkte haar make-up bij en ging naar haar kleedkamer(jah ze heeft een hele kamer van zo'n 5 bij 5 meter voor haar kleren.  
daar zocht ze een zwarte egiptische jurk aan en nam er 30 (korte en lange, broeken en rokken en t-shirts enzo had ze niet)  
ofzo mee naar haar slaapkamer. daar pakte ze het in(ondertussen 4 uur s'ochtens) en schreef een briefje voor marik.

briefje:

lieve marik,

ik wil hier niet blijven want ik voel me zo opgesloten. ik weet dat je dat niet zo bedoelt.  
maar ik wil ook niet met odion mee.  
dus ben ik zelf weggegaan.  
ik kom terug als ik eraan toe ben.  
maar ga ook op zoek naar Yami.  
treur niet om mij.  
zoek me ook niet op.  
maar blijf wel aan me denken.  
ik kom terug.

groetjes,  
victoria

ze zette het op haar nachtkastje, en pakte haar portomonee en stopte het ook in haar tas.  
en liep ze naar buiten de poort uit.

ze keek... einde van hoofdstuk 5 sorry dat het zo lang duurde ik had een writhersblock het volgende zal snel komen 


	7. Chapter 6 de flashback

hoofdstuk 6: de flashback

victoria zwerft door het huis heen. ze liep langs de eetzaal naar het dak. ze klom op het dak en ging daar zitten met haar siamese kat.( ze kreeg alles wat ze wou van marik, ze had 10 katten,  
alle kleren die ze wou( een kamer vol van 5 bij 5 meter) alle sieraden, bediende, chocolade, tv's, computers, schoenen, feesten (niet dat ze veel mensen buiten het huis kende). dus eigenlijk alles wat een vrouw nodig heeft. ze had de hele west vleugel voor haarzelf. ze was op het eerste oog heel gelukkig. maar ze dacht iedere nacht aan Yami)  
ze bleef daar twee uur ofzo zitten die na te denken over het leven wat ze nu leefde.  
toen liep ze terug naar haar vleugel en trok ze een rode jurk aan met 1 mouw met op die mouw gouden ringen. ook deed ze haar gouden ketting om met robijne stenen erin, haar goud met rode slangenarmband om samen met haar gouden ankoorbellen en haar diamanten oorbellen voor haar 2de, 3de en 4de gaatjes. toen liep ze naar een zaal ernaast en zette een muziekje op van nickelback. ze begon te trappen tegen een boksbal die aan het plafond hing tot die verdween en draaide zich om naar een staande boksbal die de hele tijd heen en weer bewoog zoals een mens zou doen.  
na een tijdje pakte ze een pistool en schoot op de schietschijfen die van overal uit alle hoeken kwamen(ook uit de grond en het plafond).

in de zuidvleugel

WHAT!!!! dit mag victoria niet horen anders wil ze gelijk naar hem toe. schreeuwde marik uit, hoe is het eigenlijk mogelijk?  
nee ik wil het niet weten zorg maar dat je hem uitschakelt. en marik liep boos weg en bedacht toen dat hij misschien wel wat te hard was geweest tegen odion. hij draaide zich om, om zijn excuus aan te bieden maar zag dat odion al weg was.

odion's gedachte

wat een sukkel is hij eigenlijk. maar hij is en blijft mijn ''jongere broertje''. wat een eikel.

bij victoria

ik wil naar mijn man nu waar hij ook is. en ze trapte weer tegen marik's foto op een boksbal.  
hij had het me belooft. schreeuwde victoria, je had belooft dat je hem voor me ging zoeken. maar natuurlijk doe je het weer niet. je wilt dat ik bij je blijf en je zoekt helemaal niet naar hem marik. je had het belooft nouw nouw ik zoek echt naar hem hoor. odion is net vertrokken naar dominocity om te kijken of hij daar is. zei marik kalm o o sorry zei victoria vol spijt en ze keek hem aan. ze zag dat hij een gezichtsuitdrukking had dat Yami daar in die dominocity was. dus kreeg ze het idee om weg te gaan. kijk maar naar het vorige hoofdstuk.

dit was de flashback alweer.  
ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vonden, schrijf please een review over hoe het tot nu toe is en of ik verder moet schrijven 


	8. Chapter 7 Het gevecht

**Dit wordt een snel hoofdstukje geschreven bij mijn vriend.**

**Veel plezier met lezen.**

**7. Het gevecht**

Ze keek om en zag een rare Hunter uit het raam kijken. Ze zwaaide en liep verder. Toen ze de straat uit liep hoorde ze veel mensen praten. Ze zag voor zich een markt. Ze keek om zich heen en zag veel nieuws. Ze had van Marik altijd binnen moeten blijven en als ze al naar buiten mocht moest ze binnen de paleismuren blijven. Ze liftte met een vrachtwagen naar New York en liftte toen verder naar Domino City. Ze kwam daar uiteindelijk aan een half jaar na haar vertrek bij Marik. Toen ze de straat wou oversteken kwam er een motorrijder op haar af en nam haar mee. Ze gingen naar een glazen gebouw en hij gaf haar aan een paar rare Hunters. Die leidde haar het gebouw binnen en liepen naar het dak met haar. Boven op het dak zag ze Yami en Seto tegen twee Rare Hunters vechten. Ze riep hun namen en ze keken op Seto schreeuwde: Niet zij. Niet mijn zusje. En Yami: Néééé niet mijn vrouw. En ze begonnen als een team verder te vechten. Uiteraard wonnen ze en rende op Victoria af. Toen ze bij haar kwamen lag ze op de grond en had haar ogen gesloten. Victoria opende haar ogen langzaam.

**Dit was een heel kort hoofdstuk en ik zal kijken of ik snel weer een hoofdstuk zal schrijven. En reviewen maar. Het knopje indrukken aan de linkerkant hier van toe maar.**


End file.
